


We All Will Be Together

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gundam Wing Christmas Exchange, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Wufei are getting ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Will Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLaughingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/gifts).



> This is my gift for the Gundam Wing Christmas Exchange! Merry Christmas TheLaughingStar!  
>   
> Thank you for the opportunity to branch out. I absolutely love this particular pairing, and I'm definitely going to end up writing more for them.

“Do we have to go?” Duo asked for the third time, wincing as he fiddled with his tie. Wufei snorted, stepping away from the door frame to rest his hands on his lover’s shoulders. Duo wanted to go, Wufei knew that. Duo was just nervous, anxious over what could happen. He turned him easily, lips quirking as he batted Duo’s hands away. Glancing briefly up at his eyes, he focused on undoing the mess of a knot. With another snort, he managed to undo it, then sighed. The sound was exasperated, full of affection, and it made Duo grin, his insides warm.  

“What?” he hummed, leaning in a little, nose brushing Wufei’s cheek. His partner shoved him back. 

“Stop that. We’re already late,” Wufei growled. “I will never understand how you can so thoroughly mess up a tie.” Duo chuckled, watching fondly as Wufei fixed his tie. His fingers were slim, nimble, and it was knotted in no time, hands smoothing down the fabric of his jacket. Wufei’s brow was furrowed, eyes intent as he stepped back, eyes sweeping over him. Duo smirked, holding his hands out.  

“Well? Do I pass inspection?” There was a note of insecurity there, something Wufei didn’t usually hear in his lover’s voice. 

“Barely,” he sniffed, lips quirking. He grinned at Duo’s mock outrage, reaching out to take his hand. Pressing a kiss to the palm, he tugged Duo towards the door. It was the night of the Winner Corporation’s Christmas Ball, and they were already running late. The other pilots wouldn’t be there this year: Heero was with Relena, spending a quiet holiday together in Sanq, and Trowa had gone home, wanting to give Kathy a real Christmas. Quatre would be looking for them, and Wufei didn’t want to let him down.  

“Let’s boogie, then,” Duo followed, just as impatient.  

It took them half an hour to reach the Winner building, between traffic and the snow drifting down from the sky. It made them a total of forty-five minutes late, and the pair rushed into the ballroom with mussed hair and flushed cheeks, holding hands tightly. Duo dragged Wufei through the room, heading for the corner as he scanned the crowded dance floor. He scoured the floor for Quatre, then sighed, slumping against his partner, accepting the offered glass of champagne. The room was elegant, the holiday theme subtle, secular. There was a Christmas tree, dimmed lights crisscrossed against the ceiling. Exactly what Duo would have expected from the Winner Corporate party.  

"Don't see him?" Wufei murmured, taking a sip of his own glass. Duo shook his head, downing his champagne and setting the empty glass on the sideboard. Quatre was nowhere to be found. It didn't bode well. They had plans for the evening. They had—things, to discuss. A proposition to make. But that required Quatre be available. If he'd already left for the evening—or if he'd already been pulled into some business conversation—they would have to wait. And Duo thought they had already been waiting long enough.  

"It doesn't have to be tonight, you know," Wufei nudged Duo with his arm, dark eyes warm with affection. "We'll have other chances." 

"It won't be the same," Duo's lower lip jutted out. "And I've got a good feeling about tonight."  

"A good feeling?" Wufei raised one eyebrow, then snorted, setting his glass down. Taking Duo's hand, he led him out onto the dance floor, wrapping one arm securely around his waist. Duo smiled, resting his hand on Wufei's shoulder, letting him lead them along with the music. He relaxed slowly, gliding along the floor, the tension seeping out of him as Wufei's expert hands hold him close.  

"I thought," Duo wet his lips. He shrugged, eyes flicking up to Wufei's, and then away. Scanning over the crowd of people. "I dunno. Like maybe it could be a Christmas present. Or something."  

"Or something," Wufei's lips pursed, amused. "I don't think this is a traditional gift." The braided pilot made a face at him, drawing him off the floor. He fidgeted, standing with Wufei, apart from the crowd, swallowing hard. His eyes were glued to the floor, shoulders drawn. It was a pose Wufei knew well. Catching his hand, Wufei squeezed it tightly, offering a warm, encouraging smile.   

“Love,” he started, cupping Duo’s cheek, “we’ll get through this. All we can do is offer.” Duo nodded, leaning into the touch, a rush of gratitude seeping through him. Smiling, he brushed their lips together, losing himself in the reassuring press of Wufei’s hand.  

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” the voice was amused, and it had Duo and Wufei springing apart like naughty schoolchildren, all clasped hands and flushed cheeks. Quatre laughed, taking a sip of his champagne. It gave them enough time to sort themselves out, calm their racing hearts. Duo grinned, finally, a little nervous, his hand sweaty in Wufei’s.  

“Sorry we’re late. I had some—tie trouble” Duo rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushing darker as Quatre’s eyebrow raised.  

“Tie trouble?”  

“He’s hopeless,” Wufei interjected fondly. “The man is a genius, but give him a tie and he will mangle it.” The trio laughed, enjoying the comfortable familiarity that came from years spent together. Time spent clawing their way out of Hell. Clearing his throat, Duo cast a sidelong look at Wufei, then met Quatre’s gaze.  

“Do you have a second to talk? Privately?” Duo asked, pulse spiking. Quatre’s eyes widened, expression concerned.  

“Of course, Duo. I always have time. Is everything okay?”  

“Yes,” Wufei assured him, following Quatre into the quiet conference room. Duo’s hand was trembling in his own, his cheeks flushed dark. This was it. They’d talked about this. They’d rehearsed, worked out exactly what it was they wanted to say. How to explain. And Duo knew not to get his hopes up. He took a deep breath, then squared his shoulders, looking at Quatre.  

“We—want you to join us,” he started, voice wavering. Quatre’s eyes widened, Wufei standing tense at his side. “Not just—not as a weird sex thing. I mean, we can have weird sex, but—“  

“What Duo means to say,” Wufei cut in smoothly, lips quirking, cheeks going dark. Quatre’s eyes were wide enough to pop out of his head, expression unreadable. “Is that we’d very much like you to consider going out with us, sometime. As a date.”  

“The three of us,” Duo supplied, his own cheeks scarlet. This wasn’t like they’d planned. This wasn’t how they’d rehearsed, and Duo felt awful. He had ruined it, blown whatever chance they might have. Tugging at Wufei’s hand, he drew him towards the door to the conference room, swallowing hard. “We’ll, uh. Let you think about it? Yeah?”  

“I—,” Quatre started, looking between them. Wufei nodded vehemently, his own courage deserting him. They withdrew as a team, trying to keep their eyes on the floor. Quatre wasn’t saying yes. He wasn’t saying no, either, but he wasn’t saying yes, and they had to remember that this could take time. Would take time. What they were proposing wasn’t normal. It wasn’t widely accepted, and Quatre had the company to think about, and they— 

“Wait,” Quatre caught them, fingers closing around Wufei’s wrist. He swallowed, other hand reaching slowly to close around Duo’s. To stroke the soft skin on the back of his hand. Duo looked up slowly, trying to keep the hope out of his eyes. To keep his gaze understanding, a mirror of Wufei’s.  

“You want me? You _both_ —?” Quatre sounded young. Every inch his 18 years, and the pair looked at each other, then back at him. They nodded in tandem, and Quatre’s eyes widened, cheeks flushed a light pink. “Oh.”  

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Wufei reassured him. “It’s a big decision. We just thought—“  

“Because it’s Christmas,” Duo interjected. “No one should be alone on Christmas. Not that we only want you for Christmas! Just that—we thought it would be—a good time?” Wufei’s hand on his was crushing, and Duo stopped as suddenly as he’d started, swallowing hard. Quatre’s fingers were like a brand, white hot, and Duo let himself hope, watching as Quatre’s wide eyes flickered between their faces. Read the sincerity there.  

“Okay,” he said after a few minutes, nodding decisively. “Okay. I’d like—I’d like to go. On a date with you both. When?” 

“You—oh!” Duo grinned. He bounced, glowing with excitement, and next to him Wufei laughed, the sound painfully relieved.  

“Are you free next Thursday? We could cook for you,” Wufei offered, smiling wide and bright enough to dim the Christmas lights. Quatre’s answering smile was just as bright, his eyes endlessly blue as he stepped in, drawing them both against his chest.  

“Yes,” he laughed. “I am.”  


End file.
